


Consuming Teal

by Werrner435



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Lisa's cookies, Oblivious, Romance, Song writing, Useless Lesbians, YukiSayo are so cute together it makes me wanna cry, Yukina is a sweetheart if she wants to be, Yukina is basically a cat, Yukina's dad is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werrner435/pseuds/Werrner435
Summary: It's been usually the same routine, two girls dumb enough to avoid the sights of any type of affection. Yet were yearning for it like their lives depended on it.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Consuming Teal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi, it is my first attempt to write something outside Hololive spectrum, I hope that at least you will like it!

Minato Yukina, the talented vocalist of Roselia would probably never want to admit she shared feelings that could somehow be interpreted as romantic towards a certain teal-haired friend of hers - Why? simply because she didn’t want to feel weak: she always tried to portray herself as stoic as she could, flawless some people would say. She carried herself with pride, and elegancy a lot could dream of.

Now sitting in her favourite Cat hoodie, staring at the mentioned before teal-haired girl - Who would’ve thought that the Minato Yukina would drop the masquerade she created her whole life in front of someone who isn’t Lisa. 

“Minato-San?” — a monotonous yet so beautifully powerful voice would call her name, snapping the vocalist out her own world of thoughts. 

A muffled sound, perhaps similar to a groan would only came out of her mouth: signalising that the other girl was allowed to speak.

“Do you think we could swap the guitar solo for the keyboard instead? I think it would give the song a soft yet more powerful sound” — Sayo spoke, tapping her pencil on the music sheet she shared with Yukina. 

“No” — short answer from the cat-lover vocalist. 

The older Hikawa now with eyes wide open was staring at the lavender-haired girl, shocked as to why Yukina would disagree: because whenever both of them would have different opinions it would lead to some kind of an existential crisis for both of them. That was the main flaw of people who were so similar yet different in some ways.  
But before that could even happen the shorter girl shifted from her place and sat closer to Sayo. 

“I want to hear more of your guitar” — Yukina said confidently, she would lie if she said she didn’t like the way Sayo played, after all her guitar was what drove the vocalist towards the taller girl. Sayo just nodded shyly perhaps even awkwardly since there was no way she would speak over the Roselia’s heart. She never quite understood why Yukina would like her sound, she always thought it was rather lifeless, even if the shorter girl always made sure to assure Sayo that her playing was perfect and precise.

Both of them were sat in silence, there was not much to talk about: Sayo and Yukina understood each other rather perfectly even if words would never come out their mouths.   
Suddenly the shorter girl shifted herself even closer to Sayo: as if she already wasn’t basically sitting on her. Yukina didn’t quite know what she was trying to achieve but now she was sat between the guitarist’s legs. 

“M-Minato-San?!” — The teal-haired girl squeaked turning into a blushing mess, which wasn’t surprising, it’s Hikawa Sayo after all: as serious she was, the girl sure could get embarrassed rather quickly.

“Un... comfy” — was the only response coming out the shorter girl, she indeed was comfortable and if she could she would sink deeper into the embrace of the taller girl. I mean it wasn’t really an embrace as Sayo was basically frozen: she didn’t move even an inch, brain probably stopped responding and now we had _Sayo.exe not working_. 

The next day, was a rehearsal day just like any other day really, since Roselia would practice 8 times a week and possibly even more. Yukina and Sayo already inside the studio as both of them would usually show up 30 minutes before the scheduled time. 

The guitarist was strumming on her guitar making sure everything was perfect, and on the other hand Yukina was humming to herself: probably some of the new song she was working on with Sayo the night before, as she was walking around the studio. And just like that it was very peaceful, no unnecessary conversations just two professionals minding their own business. Sayo sometimes just sometimes would steal few glances at the lavender-haired girl, and vice-versa.   
Just before the storm called: Udagawa Ako appeared snapping both of the musicians out their worlds. 

“The princess of the darkness has arrived, ready and in full power to destroy the mortal enemy called... um... RinRin?” — puzzled Ako in her chuunibyou mode tried to keep up with her not so mysterious aura and looked towards her shy best friend Rinko who just walked inside the studio with Lisa following both of them.

“Drums of the light” — the black haired girl finished Ako’s sentence as she always would, it was basically their weird thing: Ako running out of ideas and Rinko finishing them off for her.

“Udagawa-san, would you please take things more seriously” — Sayo spoke not looking up from her guitar even for a second.

“C’mon Sayo no need to be so stiff” — Lisa laughed at the seriousness of her friend, the guitarist only sighed and like that Lisa spoke again: “I made some cookies if you guys want... they are cat shaped” — and with the last sentence Lisa had Yukina’s whole attention. 

All of the 5 girls started to practice, Yukina and Sayo would scold Ako few times, but Ako being Ako even with her attention span of a golden retriever was still smashing her drum sticks in perfect rhythm which really was quite unexplainable.   
Lisa would gain few compliments from the vocalist on how she improved her playing, and to be frank maybe it was because Yukina was rather biased towards her best friend but who could blame her, they have been by each other’s side since basically forever.   
Rinko would be quiet most of the practice, her hands always glued to her keyboard as it would just vanish into thin air.  
Sayo’s playing was immaculate, perfect as always but she would find something wrong and that drove her insane, she wanted to achieve something she already has done a while ago yet she wasn’t aware of it like everyone else around her.  
Yukina would shine the same way she would shine on the actual stage, her singing so powerful and strong could be heard at the entrance of CiRCLE but that wasn’t something shocking or new. Roselia would practice like they play and play like they practice after all.

At the end of the rehearsal the 5 members of Roselia would chat a little bit while cleaning up and packing their instruments.  
Rinko, Lisa and Ako were discussing something about new stage outfits and in what way Rinko should design them, while Yukina on the other side of the studio would be eating the cookies Lisa brought with her. 

“Sayo, do you want to come over to my house today as well so we can carry on with the song?” — Yukina walked in front of the guitarist with her mouth full of cat shaped cookies, quite unusual sight but when it came to her favourite thing in the world: cats. The vocalist was unpredictable, but it only made her look cuter in Sayo’s eyes. The other girl only nodded in response, she really didn’t want to look up at the shorter girl just so her blushing cheeks would be caught by everyone else in the studio. 

“Can you at least shut your curtains today?” — Lisa shouted from the other end of the room grinning to herself ever so proudly because it was now Yukina’s turn to blush like crazy as she remembered the events that took place the night before and realising that Lisa has probably seen everything. 

And nothing extreme happened, just Yukina falling asleep between the guitarists legs, while Sayo played with the ears that were attached to the hood of her cat hoodie.

“V-very well then...” — Yukina stuttered, making Sayo chuckle quietly. 

After practice the Roselia members were walking home always together at least until Yukina, Sayo and Lisa had to split and go the completely opposite way from where Rinko and Ako would head to. When it came to Sayo she usually would go the opposite way than everyone else but now she was on the way to Minato residence, a place where she was spending time quite often nowadays as her and Yukina were working really hard to compose a song that would meet Roselia’s highest standards.   
Yukina’s dad really liked Sayo, he would treat her like his own daughter, sometimes he would give her few of his older rock magazines as he found out the guitarist is quite obsessed with reading them, since according to Yukina’s story: Sayo sometimes would carry 8 of them in her school bag. 

“I didn’t tell you, but I actually finished the lyrics” — The vocalist said as both of the girls walked inside her room.

“Is that so? Would you like me to have look Minato-san?” — Sayo answered as she started to take her guitar out the case and deciding to sit on oh so comfortable bed Yukina had.

“Well of course I would like that, but... let me just get out the room before you do so” — the shorter girl stated, trying so hard not to look into Sayo’s direction. It was unusual for Yukina to get embarrassed or even shy, especially when it came to music, but little did the guitarist know. The girl who was already ready to run out the room after placing the music sheets on her little coffee table, wrote those lyrics about her. 

The teal-haired girl quite in shock reached for the papers just as soon as she heard a loud slam of the wooden door. She sighed and tucked some of the teal strands of hair behind her ear. Looking through music sheets her cheeks decided to heat up and turn the shade of crimson red.  
She’s seen words such as: “beautiful emerald”, “I’d like to fall and be consumed by teal”, “the moonlight representing your name”. She was speechless, was the song about her? Well of course it was and it was so obvious even a dumb person would realise that.   
And those lyrics of course weren’t anything like previous songs Yukina wrote about other members of Roselia, and it was definitely different than “Determination symphony” that showed the relationship between Hikawa twins or even “Yakusoku” that was dedicated to Lisa.   
The lyrics she’s been reading over and over again sounded like a love song, or she believed so. 

And after few minutes of being left alone, Yukina finally decided to peak her head through the crack of her bedroom door: like a lost kitten. That gained Sayo’s attention, who just probably melted at the sight of the heart of Roselia looking so valuable.

“Minato-san...” — she called out her name, rather quietly. 

“I can write something else if you don’t like it you know” — The lavender-haired girl started to explain herself.

“Minato-san”

“I-I don’t know why I wrote them but honestly if you don’t like it I will work on something else” — Yukina continued ignoring the guitarist who was calling her name.

“Minato-san!” 

“I really liked the melody we have been working on so I tried to make it fitting you know” — yet again completely ignoring Sayo’s attempts. 

“Yukina” — and in that moment the vocalist shut herself up and looked at the girl sitting on her bed with face probably as red as tomato. The guitarist let out a short cough trying to gain composure, now patting the empty spot on the bed. Yukina nodded and sat next to her.

“This... is it about me?” — Sayo asked even if she already knew the answer but just to make sure she wanted Yukina to agree. The smaller girl nodded again. 

“Very well” — she placed the papers back on the coffee table and shifted awkwardly closer to Yukina who’s been fiddling with the hem of her skirt. 

“I don’t know much about romance, but for the longest time I couldn’t get a certain person out my mind” — Sayo started to talk, and she genuinely had no idea what she was about to say but it was probably the time where she finally had to spit everything out.   
Yukina looked up at her friend. Emerald met gold and everything felt like a slow motion but Sayo continued: “that person in fact gave me a lot of courage and hope, that person helped me to grow and progress forward, that person acknowledged my flaws and helped me to improve. I then found myself feeling that weird chest pain whenever I would catch myself secretly stealing glances while that person was doing the thing she loved the most” — Sayo drew a sharp breath in, she placed her hand on Yukina’s cheek and oh boy her skin was so soft, she felt as if her hand got in contact with the finest silk. 

“Sayo...” — Yukina mumbled the guitarist’s name feeling the comfortable warmth coming from the hand that has been holding her cheek so gently. 

“I tried very hard to not let it show, as you yourself said that we can’t bring our personal issues inside Roselia, but I don’t think I will be able to hold onto that promise anymore. My apologies Minato-san.” — And at that moment Yukina felt something soft press against her mouth, in fact that soft sensation was an effect of Sayo’s lips.

Lisa would always describe how the first kiss is supposed to taste sweet. And in fact it did, maybe because of Sayo’s strawberry chapstick: Yukina thought.   
But it wasn’t the taste that caught her attention it was rather the feeling, the kiss was gentle, and filled with emotions but somehow it felt sorrowful, was it because of how long Sayo has been bottling up her feelings? Or maybe was it because she was worried she made the wrong choice and misinterpreted the whole situation? 

Yukina shook her head as she didn’t want to think of unnecessary things at such moment.   
She grabbed the collar of her love interest’s school uniform, and smashed her lips against the other girl’s. This time the kiss was more passionate, as the vocalist wanted to express her emotions as much as she could, and even if she was bold and straight to the point, it was hard to speak her mind about topics that aren’t related to music.   
But as much as Yukina wanted the kiss to last forever or at least a little longer, Sayo unfortunately didn’t have the same lung capability as the vocalist: Yukina always bragged about this topic.   
And the kiss ended with audible “pop”, both of them panting slightly, looking deeply into each other’s eyes.

“Minato-san, no... Yukina... I like you more than you could imagine” — were the words that left Sayo’s mouth and that really did embarrass Yukina a little bit making her tackle the guitarist onto the bed, her face buried into Sayo’s chest and arms wrapped around the taller one’s waist.

“Me too, Sayo.” — was what she said, truly feeling as if sea of teal finally consumed her into desired warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> *Lisa's room*
> 
> "I told her to close the curtains"- Lisa laughed to herself quietly as she looked out the window just to see her best friend cuddled up against Sayo.
> 
> \-----------------  
> Oh hello there again, we've seen each other in the notes at the beginning!
> 
> Well then,  
> Just as much as I know about Yukina's personality I wanted to write her as a panic disaster that basically could be only shown behind closed doors, the Yukina who is serious but yet ever so slightly silly. 
> 
> Regardless that I really hope you enjoyed this little scrap of a work I wrote while being sleep deprived! c:


End file.
